


Fast Food

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen, Horror, Humor, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the Open on Sunday Community. Prompt was in and out.</p></blockquote>





	Fast Food

Smoke break was almost over. She wished she could quit; she wasn't sure the tips was worth the leering and the groping. Plus that one guy gave her the creeps.  


Said creep was suddenly in front of her, blocking the door.

"I'm feeling a bit peckish. What do you say, luv?"

She shuddered. "I am not sleeping with you, jackass."

He smirked, his teeth suddenly looking sharper. "Didn't mean sex."

Five minutes later, he stepped over the still warm body. Normally, he preferred to linger over his meals a bit but Dru was waiting, so in and out it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Open on Sunday Community. Prompt was in and out.


End file.
